Bound to You Part 3
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: The nightmares haunt Elena, even when she is awake. It seems as if there is nothing that will stop them, nothing but answers that she desperately needs. Follow Elena as she discovers more about herself and the creature residing in her, and as she battles the events that threaten to bring Asgard to ruins. Loki/OC. T for Safety. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Okay! Hello fellow humans! I have returned from a hiatus! And now I give you-** **the sequel to my other two instalments with my pairing of OC/Loki. It follows Elena through the events of the movie, and also deals with some of her own character development. I hope it all makes sense in the end!**

 **Now, enough of me. Go, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

The nightmares wouldn't stop. They wouldn't disappear no matter how hard I tried to think of something else each night. Every evening when I slept, I saw the same thing in my dreams. The darkness, the overpowering feeling of being alone and afraid. The only light in the entirety of the dark space was glints of red. Blood red.

And then there was the voice. The dark, booming voice of a man I had never heard before. He sounded vaguely familiar, as if I did in fact know him, but I couldn't put a face to it.

Each night he spoke the same words:

 _"Join us, Amara corvina. Embrace the darkness, embrace the void."_

The words were spoken in a language I knew I should not have understood, but I did. They were a part of me somehow, but which part of me? The Elena that the rest of Asgard and Midgard knew? Or the Fara? The part of me that very few people knew of?

If there was one curse of being born with darkness inside of me, it was that it seemed ever growing. That it was never to stop until it consumed every part of the goodness in me. And that was what I feared.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Prologue! The first chapter I am posting right after this so look out!** **And please leave a review, your feedback means a lot. (No flames please)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1! I will post them as often as I can remember! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The sound of chains echoed through the halls. Footsteps approached the throne where Odin sat, staring with his one eye at the prisoner. I stood beside Frigga, hands clasped in front of me. My hands were covered in soot as was the rest of my body. I'd only just returned from the battle on Vanaheim, just barely in time to witness the banishing of Loki. Well, perhaps banishment was not the right word. More like imprisonment.

I didn't bother washing away the dirt and blood, instead rushed to the throne hall in my battle armour without a second thought.

Frigga reached over to me, grasping my arm gently as though to help keep her upright. I couldn't quite imagine what she was feeling, the sense of betrayal by the man who'd been raised as her son. I may have known and loved Loki for quite some time, but to be betrayed by your own child could not have been easy to take. Adopted or not, it was clear to anyone that Loki was well thought of by Frigga, enough to make her upset.

It wasn't that I was upset with him, in fact I was furious about what had happened on Earth, but I'd had time to think it all over. I'd not forgiven him, nor would I, but I still loved him. Yet that love would never be enough to blind me to what he had done. Before he'd been taken captive by Odin's guards, we'd shared a few hours together, yet it wasn't much in the way of speaking. Not enough time for him to try and convince me that he was sorry.

He didn't seem sorry. Not a bit, and that angered me the most.

I watched with wary eyes as he stopped in front of the steps that led to the kings' seat. Part of me wanted to run to him, tell him everything would be alright, but the other part of me resented him. Enough to keep me stuck in my place.

"Loki," Frigga said softly.

Loki paused and said nothing for a moment, then turned his head and looked over at the two of us. His eyes rested very briefly on me, then moved to the woman beside me.

"Hello mother," he said, his tone less than kind. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please, don't make this worse," she told him. Her hands now moved from my arm to fidget with the rings on her fingers.

I wished there was something I could have done to comfort her. After all she was my family too.

"Define worse," Loki all but spat. I cringed at the tone in which he spoke, finding it terribly unfair on his part.

I stepped up a few paces, and went to place my hand on Loki's arm, but was interrupted by Odin's barking tone.

"Enough!"

The king's voice echoed off the walls and the ceiling. Loki glanced over at me once more before turning his attention back to his father. He'd have shouted at me for calling Odin his father, but to me that was exactly what the king was. Despite all the wrongs he may have done to the man I called husband, he still had raised Loki and married us too.

"I will speak to the prisoner alone," Odin said. He spoke more calmly this time, but with the same sense of authority he always carried.

Despite the order given, I remained in my spot, my feet unwilling to move even an inch. My eyes remained glued on the side of Loki's head, as though waiting for a look I knew he would never give me. Frigga had to grab hold of me and begin to pull me behind her as she headed down to the end of the hall.

I resisted the urge to look behind me, to see what would become of Loki, hard as it was. For all I knew he would be sentenced to death there and then and I'd never see him again. That thought alone shook me.

Once we had left the hall, and the doors closed loudly behind us, Frigga hooked her arm through my own and together we wandered through the palace.

"Are you sure you want to hold onto me? Once you let me go you'll likely be covered in dirt," I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling ever so slightly at my mother-in-law.

The woman chuckled softly, a sound so faint and yet so lightening.

"Do not worry, I've been covered in dirt before, you know. I've been in my fair share of battles," she told me.

"Of course, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she said, waving me off.

We walked in silence for a while longer, enjoying the other's company rather than speaking. Yet I sensed the tension, the thick air that hung around us as we walked. I could tell she was worried, likely about Loki, but something else as well.

"Do you know what will happen to him?" I asked. I kept my gaze forward, only looking down to the end of the hall we found ourselves in.

"Likely life imprisonment," she answered.

"I thought as much...though admittedly I wasn't sure."

I left out the part about my thoughts of Loki possibly being executed. I didn't think it was necessary to bring up such a topic. After all neither of us would have wanted to think about the death of the man we both loved.

"He will be fine. I will be sure to do whatever I can to make him comfortable in the cells. After all, he is my son and even Odin can't keep him from me," she stated strongly.

If there was one thing I admired about Frigga, was her strength and her ability to hold her head high. I often looked up to her in that way. With my mother dead, she was the next and most important role model I had.

"Will he try?" I asked.

"Very likely. Prisoners aren't often allowed visitors, which means you'll be kept from him too."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why? You would think that Odin would let Loki's mother and wife see him at least..." I said, then I realized that perhaps Odin wasn't as lenient as I always thought.

I may have been Loki's wife, but that didn't mean I got special treatment. Perhaps it was best that way.

"I'm afraid not," said Frigga sighing. "Lucky for us we have magic on our side."

"I hadn't thought of that..." I said as I paused momentarily. I turned my head finally to look over at her and found Frigga with a small smirk on her face. If I had any doubts about where Loki got his mischievousness from, it vanished in that instance.

I laughed with Frigga then, almost in a manner of rebeliousness. To think we had a way around the king's order of never seeing Loki again, was something of amusement. At least to me. It was evident to me then, where Loki got much of his personality from, even if Frigga wasn't his birth mother.

Together we walked on for a while, arm in arm as we chatted away about this and that. That being mostly the battle I'd just assisted Thor in, but then she brought up something that took me by surprise.

"So, Elena, tell me. Have you and Loki ever considered children?" she asked.

It was the vast change in subjects that caught me off guard, that and the way she looked at me. Expectant. Curious. A look that made me remember that while I may have been a warrior, I was also a wife. I had always thought that just because a woman was married, didn't mean she absolutely had to have children. But those were the thoughts of people on earth. And Asgard was very, very different in the way that they considered the duties of a wife.

"Um..." I paused, unsure of what to reply with. "Well, we hadn't ever talked about it, no...but I've always liked the idea of children."

That would have to do. While it was the truth, it was far off from the depth of the truth that I knew. I would have liked to have children, to be a mother, and while Loki and I when together could hardly keep our hands off one another, it just didn't seem to work.

Perhaps there was something to do with me or with Loki that prevented me from having a child, or maybe we just weren't ready. Now would have been the worst time for me to have a child in any case, with Loki being in prison. That and...

"But?" Frigga pressed. She could tell there was something more to what I told her, and I hated that she could almost always tell.

"But...I don't know that I can have children. Whether it's me or Loki, I don't know. Something tells me that it has to do with what's wrong with me," I told her. I hoped she'd know what I meant when I said what was wrong with me. Because I didn't mean in terms of how my body functioned, but rather the curse that was left upon me when I was born.

"You mean the _Fara_?"

I nodded.

"I had not thought of that..." she said pensively.

I bit the inside of my cheek unconsciously out of discomfort at the subject of the _Fara_. I wasn't even sure what I was cursed with was actually called that but it still made me uncomfortable. I found myself twisting from side to side slightly, and Frigga noticed.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not that...well it is, but..." I paused, biting my cheek harder until I tasted blood and moaned in pain.

"If there is something you need to tell me, you can," she told me reassuringly, sensing my hesitance.

I wanted to tell her of the nightmares, of the darkness and the red that I saw in each dream, but I couldn't figure out how to word it all. So I left it.

"There's nothing. I just find it hard to talk about what I've been cursed with," I told her. I was never a great liar, that was Loki's skill, but Frigga left it at that.

"You're not cursed, Elena. That darkness inside of you is just another part of what makes you the way you are. Perhaps one day we will find a way to get it out of you, but for now it is a part of who you are and we love you for it."

Her words made me smile and I thanked her for them.

While we walked, further and further into the palace, closer now to the training grounds, we saw Thor, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun with Sif all laughing together as they headed inside.

When they passed us, they bowed their heads at Frigga and grinned at me.

"Can we expect you at the feast tonight, Elena?" Volstagg asked. His voice boomed rather loudly, but friendly in manner, making me laugh.

"Of course you can! But if I get there and find that the wine is gone, I will have to fight you," I teased, grinning back at them.

Volstagg chuckled as he nodded and made his way in the opposite direction with the others.

"It's been a long time since you've attended a feast," Frigga noted.

"True, but I think I should go tonight, get back into the swing of things again," I said. "After all, it's been a long time since I've had a drink."

* * *

 **So that is chapter 1! Let me know what you think, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all! This is the second chapter! I am going to try to post a new one every week to 2 weeks. I have most of this fic written out already, so I definitely have content to post for you. Please enjoy (and please review, I really would like to know what you think of it)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The cheers and laughter could be heard even from outside of the doors that led into the feasting hall. I found the sounds to be almost overwhelming, yet couldn't convince myself to turn the other way. I was speaking truthfully when I told Frigga I needed a drink, and desperately wanted one.

Dressed in a casual gown, I pushed through the doors and entered the hall to find it full of people. The sight of many of my friends sent a rush of gladness through me. It had been months since I'd sat to have a good meal and drink with them. Now seemed as good of a time as ever to start getting back into the celebratory mood.

I was greeted by Volstagg who spotted me first and ran to me, arms open for an embrace. His arms all but crushed my body in the tightness of the hug he gave, but it only made me laugh. Taking hold of my hand, he led me to the table where he sat with his wife and children. I greeted them happily, waving my fingers at the kids.

Having just spoken of children earlier with Frigga, I felt almost sad to look at them, but their smiles filled me with joy never the less.

"Glad you could join us, Elena," Fandral greeted, patting me on the back in passing. He walked around me and sat at the farther end of the table. I waved to him and smiled slightly and did the same for Hogun, Thor and Sif who all wandered over to us and joined the table.

Sif sat beside me, resting her arms on the surface of the table, eyeing some of the foods placed about in front of us.

"It's been too long since you've joined us at a feast," she said, turning her attention to me now.

"It has."

"What made you decide to come now?"

"The wine," I stated with a nod, though found myself chuckling.

Sif raised her brows at me and tilted her head down slightly. She had a small smirk on her lips completing her expression of 'really? I don't buy it'.

"Speak the truth, Elena. What brings you here tonight? Of all of the feasts we've had this past month, why this one?" she questioned. It felt as though she was prying for a complete answer. In a way I could tell she was in fact prying, but she seemed more concerned than anything. Something which came as a surprise to me.

I didn't think that there was anything concerning about not attending a feast. Then again, perhaps there was in the fact that I'd preferred to be alone when eating. Well, alone when doing anything really. Solitude had never bothered me. When my parents died on Midgard, it had taken me a while to get used to the idea that I was to be alone for the rest of my life, but it had been more than that.

When they'd died, I'd been sad at the prospect of being alone, but I was angry too. Angry that something as stupid and as mundane as a car accident had killed them. They were Asgardians, and even on earth, they should not have died so easily.

Once I'd gotten over the anger and sadness, I'd come to terms with isolation and solitude. Hence my fondness of it when I returned after Loki's attack on earth.

Just in thinking of that, I could see why Sif and the others might be concerned.

"I suppose it was the people. The company of my friends. I admit, I liked being on my own, but after the battle today I realized how much I missed being amongst people I loved," I told her. I shrugged to make it appear as though it was not a huge deal, but I knew Sif would see through the gesture.

"A very good reason if you ask me," she said smiling. Reaching across the table, Sif grabbed one of the nearest goblets of wine which happened to be Volstagg's next drink, and handed it to me.

Ignoring Volstagg's complaints, I took the cup and raised it to my lips. The taste was bitter, I'd never had a fond taste for wine, but as I swallowed it down, I found I didn't mind the flavour so much. After all, another couple of cups and I wouldn't care anyhow.

The evening passed in a blur of laughter, food and wine. So much wine that when I went to get some air, I nearly fell over. I hadn't intended to have so much to drink, but it couldn't be helped. Volstagg continuously pushed cup after cup of wine to me, and then it led to a drinking contest, one I knew I couldn't win.

When I'd lost, I excused myself from the table and headed to the balcony to catch my breath. As I walked, I nearly tripped over my own feet, and those of the people in the hall. They all giggled at me as I passed and I simply giggled back, unable to hold the laughter in.

After reaching the balcony, I caught hold of the stone rail and bent over it. I could feel the wine disagreeing with me, could feel it wanting to come up the way it came. Bending over the rail seemed to help just a little. Humming to myself, I squinted out across the city, across the vastness of the place I called home and tried focus on the small snowflakes that fell from the sky.

Perhaps I was lucky that just a few cups of wine, while enough to make me drunk, was not enough to make me so drunk that I couldn't completely focus on my surroundings. The wine in Asgard was nothing like the wine on earth, it was stronger in fact having aged for thousands of years. Yet what I had wasn't enough to make me pass out luckily. For certain I would fall asleep fast later, but I wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

"Looking at the stars again, Elena?"

Even with his voice slightly distorted, I knew it was Thor. His voice in any tone was recognizable.

I would have turned to face him, but just trying to move made my stomach turn. I regretted drinking with Volstagg then.

"That's funny," I told him, still staring down at the city and at the flakes that fell.

Beside me I heard him laugh, a sound I hadn't heard in quite some time. Since Manhattan, I knew that he had a lot on his mind. Mostly about Jane Foster, a woman I had yet to meet, but also about the damage done to the people he wanted to protect.

I often wondered why he didn't hate me for being banded with Loki in the battle, but we both knew it was against my own will. Partly at least. I had in fact wanted to be with Loki while he did what he had done, but only because I was so glad to see him alive that I couldn't quite leave him. Though after seeing what he planned to do to the city, to the people of the earth, rejoining Thor and the group known now as the Avengers was an easy call.

Perhaps that was why Thor still treated me as though nothing happened. If so, I was grateful.

"Too much wine?" he asked, gently patting me on the back. Gently being an understatement. A single pat from the man nearly sent me over the balcony.

When he'd patted me, I couldn't stop the small burp that left my lips, making him laugh loudly at me. I turned my head ever so slightly to squint angrily up at him.

"Remind me to never get into a drinking competition with Volstagg for as long as I live," I said. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep my senses about me and slowly straightened myself out. It took a few moments for me to regain balance and to not throw up all over Thor, but eventually I was fine.

"I shall do so the next time," he vowed. "Though I admit it is rather humorous to witness you against the man who lasted after nearly a hundred cups of the strongest ale."

"Humorous to you perhaps," I retorted.

Thor chuckled. "Is that not all that matters?"

"I will pretend you did not say that."

"Never the less, it was good to see you down here again. It has been far too long since we have been blessed by your company," Thor told me.

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so I went with not. I knew him to be truthful and heartfelt when the moment called for it, and to me this moment in particular called for it.

"Though I should like to know why you avoided us all for so long," he continued, now leaning against the balcony rail as I was.

I shrugged, the same as I did with Sif, though being more drunk than I had been with her, it was more out of sheer lack of clear-headedness that I did it. Yet I felt a difference in the way he worded what he said to me, felt that perhaps he was right.

I had been avoiding everyone. Not simply because I liked to be alone but for reasons that even I was not quite sure of. Perhaps it was shock of what happened on earth, but then I'd seen battles that ended far worse than that one. Or maybe I just couldn't bear to be around anyone after feeling as though I'd betrayed my own people. My own family.

I remembered how I couldn't even look at Thor in the eyes when we'd returned home. I could hardly speak to him in fact. He told me over and over that he did not believe that I'd betrayed him when Loki took me, but I felt as though I had. That alone was enough to keep him and the others at bay.

Now with Loki being sent to his lifelong imprisonment, I felt almost more alone than ever. That was part of why I'd joined the feast that night. To feel less alone.

Shaking my head, I saw Thor still staring at me, expectant for a reply. More than a simple shrug at least. I almost told him the same that I told Sif, instead I told him what I had been thinking.

"I will tell you again, Elena, you did not betray me. You did not betray us. I do not believe you ever could, even of your own will," he told me, reaching out and gripping my shoulder. I felt a small comfort in his words, in his gesture, and it made me smile.

"No matter how many times you tell me that, I'm afraid I will likely always believe I've betrayed you. At least until I can make it up to you," I said.

Thor shook his head, and pulled me into his arms. His hug was nearly as crushing as Volstaggs', but in a way, far more gentle. When he released me, I smiled a little and turned away from him.

"Where are you off to?" he called after me as I walked.

"Bed, I need to sleep off this wine before I hurt myself," I yelled back.

Yes, sleep was what I needed. And if I was lucky, a dreamless sleep. But I didn't keep my hopes up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The voices were there again, in my dreams, in my head. They whispered and hissed at me in a language I could somehow understand but could not put a name to. It sounded old, ancient really and dark. So very dark and cold. I wanted to understand why I knew the voices, to understand why I could hear the voices that spoke to me. But in my dream state, I could only listen.

They said the same thing they had spoken to me in the past: _"Join us, Amara corvina. Embrace the darkness, embrace the void."_

It was the same sentence over and over again, spoken in an almost seductive and alluring tone that drew me in. Before me I saw the red again. I couldn't make out what it was, not in the dark, but it was there. Glinting and flashing in a light that didn't even exist. It swirled around in circles, in figure eights and then in a random formation. And it was all in the same space as though it was restricted to the place it was in.

I stared at it, eyes seemingly unblinking. I wanted to touch it. I felt drawn to it as though having my hands on it would somehow make me whole. I so desperately wanted to be whole.

I felt my arm move forward, my fingers outstretched as though to touch it, and then the voices said something different.

" _Join us, join us Amara Corvina. Join us and become who you were meant to be. Think of the power you could have, of the magic you could wield if you just followed usss._ "

The extended sound of their last word sent chills through me, and as if shot with something cold, I bolted upright in my bed.

I looked around my room, side to side and up and down. My eyes searched for a light, an indication that I was in fact awake now. My heart started to race when I could not find anything. Thankfully, seconds later I found a soft glow coming from my open windows. Covered in cold sweat, I pushed my sheets back and walked to the windows which were open to the balcony. I felt the cool air on my skin, drying me. For a moment I felt at peace, felt happy to know I was awake and not stuck in that dream.

But just thinking of what I'd seen, what I'd felt while dreaming, made me uneasy. Without thinking I slammed the windows shut, the curtains then billowing slowly around me to settle in their place. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. A poor attempt to calm my mind, to make sure I could get myself together.

Everything I had seen only moments ago while I slept, still remained in my head, still seemed to haunt my thoughts. I hated it. I hated what I saw and what I felt because of a dream, a dream that felt so real and so...important somehow. I had to have answers. I had to know what it was I was dreaming of. But who could I go to?

Who could possibly know anything about what I was seeing and hearing? The first person I thought of was Loki, he might know of the dark things I was seeing, but he was locked away. My magic may have been powerful and extensive, but it was hardly enough to get me around guards and even Odin to go see Loki.

The next person whom I thought of was Frigga. She would understand, and she was far more knowledgeable than I. Yes, I would go to Frigga, I would go to her and tell her everything. It was the only way...it had to be.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. After waking from my nightmare I found myself laying on my bed with my eyes wide open, staring at the high ceiling. I couldn't make myself sleep again, not after what I'd seen. I told myself for weeks since the nightmares started that I would get used to them. That whatever I saw was just a dream and would go away soon. But last night only proved to me that they wouldn't go away.

And if they wouldn't go away, I wanted to know what it was I was dealing with.

/

The next morning I didn't bother going to eat let alone visit anyone except Frigga. It took me a while to find her, to ask around to the guards about where she was. But I found her, in her chambers with Odin. They were speaking on the other side of the door when I arrived, I could hear their voices though they weren't especially loud.

I couldn't quite hear the details what they were discussing, but I heard Loki's name in there a few times. Despite not wanting to disrupt them, I knocked loudly four times on the door and waited for them. Their voices ceased after the first knock, and by the fourth, Frigga had the door opened and smiled when she realized it was me.

"Elena, good morning," she greeted, opening the door wider allowing me to enter.

"Good morning," I replied. Upon seeing Odin, I brought my right arm up across my chest out of respect and bowed my head.

The king simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"What can we do for you?" Frigga asked. I took note of how she eyed Odin out of the corner of her eyes. Perhaps they were arguing when I'd arrived and I'd just interrupted something important.

"I was hoping to speak to you alone, my lady," I said. Out of the corner of my own eyes I saw Odin nod his head in what appeared to be understanding.

"Ah, of course. I shall leave you then," he said, sweeping past the two of us, out the door I had just arrived in.

Once the door was shut behind him, Frigga took hold of my arm as she often did and led me to a couple of painted chairs nearest the balcony in her chambers. She gestured for me to sit down as she herself did. I couldn't refuse, so I took my place across from her and folded my hands in my lap.

"So, my dear, what can I do for you?" Frigga asked softly.

Silence passed for a few moments as I tried to figure out how to tell her about the nightmares. I decided on telling her exactly what it was that happened while I slept, and as I spoke, I noted the expression on her face change. It started as concern, then slowly a look of dread came over her. A look that did not make me feel any better about what I'd said.

When I finished, Frigga sighed and brought her hands to her face. I didn't know what to do with my own hands, so I left them in my lap.

"That does not look promising," I said, trying to lighten the mood I'd created. Frigga cast me a dark look and I shut my mouth.

"This is not something to be humorous about, Elena," she said sternly. "Come with me."

/

Frigga led me through the main palace, down halls and stairs that left me feeling dizzy at the speed we went. Finally we reached the library, but a part of it I'd not seen before. She searched the shelves for a long while before pulling down an old and dusty book. Placing it on the nearest table with a loud _thud_ , she gently opened it to the first page before beginning to flip through the pages.

I couldn't help but overhear the soft muttering she did as she tossed the pages almost carelessly, one after the other. She did this for a couple of minutes before resting on a page. Looking across the table at it, I saw the gold inlaid pages and the images that moved over them.

On it were what looked like some kind of creature, an elf maybe, and then I realized what it was Frigga was showing me.

"The Dark Elves?" I questioned. I tilted my head to the side, moving closer to Frigga so as to get a better look at the pages.

"Yes. I believe that from what you have told me of the language that you hear and seem to understand, that these nightmares have something to do with the Dark Elves. I wouldn't want to believe it...I shouldn't believe it. They have been gone for thousands of years," she explained slowly.

I had heard tales of the Dark Elves as a child, my mother and father never stopped talking about them. They were...obsessed would be the right word. Only now that I realized why I heard the voices in these Elves' language, did I wonder if maybe I picked it up from my parents.

I said as much to Frigga, but she shook her head.

"Their language is old and forgotten, no one now speaks it. Your mother and father were very wise, but not wise enough to know it. If anything...I believe that perhaps the _Fara_ , the darker part of you is what is causing these dreams."

"I don't understand," I said. My brows furrowed in confusion as I stared at the queen.

Sighing, Frigga took my hand in one of her own and closed the book with another. Without another word, she led me from the library and back to her chambers once again.

We sat side by side on her bed, she still holding my hand. Her grip was tight, and the look on her face was fearful.

"All I know is that many years ago, when the Dark Elves were still prosperous and at large, there was something similar to what you described to me that they wanted in order to spread complete and utter darkness throughout the nine realms. If I am right, the darkest part of you-"

"The _Fara_ ," I interrupted, trying to clarify.

Frigga nodded. "Yes, the _Fara,_ that dark magic may have come from what the Elves sought out all those years ago. How, I couldn't say, but I cannot believe that no one thought of that before. You remember how for years we tried to rid you of the _Fara_ , before finally putting it to rest? Odin may know more of it, but the substance you see in your dreams, the substance the Elves wanted to use, must have somehow become a part of you."

None of what she said made immediate sense, she didn't even know what exactly it was that the Elves were looking for, which made it harder for me. All I could gather was that the substance which the Elves had looked for, I assumed it was that red I saw in my dreams, part of it somehow latched itself to me and created a darker, more dangerous version of me. What I knew and called the _Fara_. But what I couldn't grasp was why I was seeing these dreams now.

Only one thought came to mind, but I pushed it away, putting it to the back of my thoughts.

"Wouldn't Odin know exactly what this substance is called? Perhaps he could help?" I asked. I was desperate for more answers, more than what she gave me.

"No!" she said quickly. "He cannot know...not yet. I fear that what you are seeing now in your dreams, may have something to do with the Elves, something I cannot understand. Yes, Odin may know more, but I fear that if we tell him, it will only endanger you and the rest of us."

I nodded in understanding. I wouldn't push her, not if she wasn't prepared to tell Odin, or anyone else. Deep down I felt that maybe she was right in not telling Odin. He was a good king, a good man, but would stop at nothing to ensure the safety of his people. That included very likely, locking me up somewhere.

It wasn't what I had hoped for in terms of answers, but they were answers never the less. Frigga made me promise not to tell anyone, and when I left, I found myself wandering around, trying to fully grasp the information I was given.

I doubted I would get used to the idea that part of me belonged to a dark and dangerous substance used to create fear and darkness throughout the realms.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you guys have thought of this so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. For those of you who are new to the series, I know it can be daunting to go back and read the other two, but if you have, it means a lot to me! I would like to know what you guys think on the others if you have recently read them, and on this one too. :)**

 **Anyways, enough of me. Here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

A few days passed and the nightmares didn't stop. I woke each night drenched in sweat, shivering from the cold. I wished that after knowing the truth of the dreams, of the darkness in me, that they would have gone away. I supposed that no one was that lucky and nothing was that easy.

After seeing Frigga, I told myself that the dreams must have meant something, must have meant something more than just...dark. Yet I was at a loss. And I had no one to turn to about my feelings on the matter.

Frigga was helpful and friendly, but she wasn't who I felt I could really speak to about such things. And whenever I came to her about it all, I felt as though I was a young girl, childish and complaining. She didn't seem to mind, but after a couple of days I stopped bothering her about it. Instead whenever I visited her, she began to teach me some new forms of magic that I didn't even know I could do.

She showed me something, a way of duplicating myself in another room while still being able to see my surroundings and talk to someone. I felt stupid for not seeing why she taught me this trick, and she all but laughed when I asked her why.

"It is how I visit Loki in his cell, to talk to him, to keep him from his own thoughts. Now you can too," she told me, smiling when I'd finally mastered it. "He talks about you, wanting to know how you fare. You really should see him."

Though I nodded in agreement, part of me said that maybe seeing him wasn't a good idea. I worried about accidentally letting everything out about what Frigga had told me. I was never great at keeping secrets, especially from Loki. The master of lies. He could always see right through me.

But she did have a point about me seeing him. I needed to, after all he was my husband and I did love him.

"I should...you're right," I said with a decisive nod.

When I left her chamber that afternoon, I headed to my own and closed my door. Locking it, I checked the windows to ensure they too were closed. Once satisfied that no one would be able to immediately walk in, I closed my eyes and channelled the magic within me. I did what Frigga told me, pictured where I wanted to be and imagined myself there.

I didn't know what Loki's cell looked like exactly, but somehow just by picturing him in it, I found myself there. It felt no different than if I myself was standing there physically, but it was strange to see the way I did. It was like...looking through a camera.

Loki seemed surprised when I appeared, looking up from his book with raised brows. But he still smiled. It was small, barely noticeable, but I liked to think I knew him well enough to spot it. I felt nervous being there, mostly because I knew if I was caught then I would be in trouble.

I fidgeted with my gown, my fingers rubbing the material as if in search of comfort from it. Standing, Loki dropped his book on the place he slept and walked to me. His eyes looked up and down my body as if searching for something.

"What?" I asked. I looked up at him with my eyes slightly widened. My nerves were getting a hold of me again. I desperately just wanted to spill everything that had happened this past week to him, but knowing I shouldn't made it harder for me to be in his presence. Even if I wasn't really there.

"Nothing, just checking to see if it's really you, or a copy like my mother does," he replied. Taking another look at me, he frowned and sighed rather dramatically. "It appears you are but a copy of my wife. Shame."

I could sense a teasing manner in his voice, and I almost laughed.

"Why is it a shame?" I questioned, stepping forward. I knew I couldn't touch him, as much as I wanted to, so I kept myself a foot away from his body.

"Because if you were really here, I'd be unable to keep myself away from you."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"We've been together for how many years? I'm surprised you haven't gotten bored of me," I told him, matching his teasing tone.

His eyes went wide and his brows raised. "Bored of you? As if. Come now, even in our old age, I plan to love you every bit as much as I do now. There's only one problem."

"And what is that?" I asked. I placed my hands on my hips, finding myself more relaxed now than I was.

"I am stuck in this cell for all eternity. Meaning you will likely have to grow old without me," Loki said. He turned away from me, and moved to the edge of his bed where he had tossed his book aside. Picking it up again, he began to read, though I could see that his eyes did not move.

"And who's fault might that be?" I moved around the clutter on the floor, and went to sit down in front of him. He lowered the book in his hands, and stared down at me accusingly.

"Well it _is_ your fault. Not only did you kidnap me to help you after I assumed you had died, but you killed hundreds of people and planned to what? Rule earth? I hate to break it to you but earth already has plenty of rulers. England even has a queen!" I said to him. I tried to speak in a light tone, trying to make it sound funny, but he simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this," he sighed, raising the book again. "What do you want?"

"What? I can't come see my husband for no reason?"

"No," he said. His voice was slightly muffled with the book in front of his face.

If I was able, I would have grabbed the book from his hands and tossed across the room. Sadly I couldn't so I sat feeling useless as I stared at the cover.

He did have a point, about me coming to see him. I didn't really know what I wanted from him, aside from a conversation with the man I'd chosen to spend my life with. But it seemed that wasn't enough even for him. So I chose to talk to him about the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you ever think of having children?" I asked. The words felt strange coming from my mouth since we had never previously discussed the idea, but I remembered speaking to Frigga about it. That was why I brought it up. And maybe he deserved to know that I may not be able to have any.

If I was ever lucky enough to rid myself of the dark magic that was the _Fara_ , then I could have, but I wasn't certain that that was the reason I couldn't. First of all, Loki and I had never really... _tried_. We'd had plenty of sex, but it was never for the purpose of having children. How that would make a difference, I didn't know.

For a moment, Loki seemed to continue on reading as if he hadn't heard me, but then he lowered his book again. This time, he closed it and put it beside him on the bed. He clasped his hands together and looked at me. Really looked at me.

His previously frowned expression, softened. That was a good start.

"I do, yes. Why?" he asked. "Wait...you're not...-"

When I realized what he was thinking, I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I'm not pregnant, but I guess that is what I should talk to you about. I don't know that I can get pregnant," I told him. I paced my speech to be slow, cautious. I didn't know what he would do at the idea.

"What?"

"I just...I don't know if it's me, it could be you...or it could be the _Fara_...the dark part of me that is preventing anything as pure and innocent as a child from growing inside of me. I'm not saying I can't, since we haven't really tried, but I'm saying that I don't know for certain." My words came out rushed, I barely understood myself as I spoke. I was so nervous about telling him that my thoughts just became jumbled words.

Loki seemed to hear them though, and I supposed that was good.

Or bad.

He remained silent for a long period, and I found myself unable to stand it.

"I guess my point is...I want to try, but I don't know that we can with you being locked here," I said. I didn't fully believe myself when I told him that. Was I ready to try? Maybe. Maybe not. I didn't know. It was the most unlikely and strangest time to even consider a child, but I wanted to at least do that.

He still remained silent, eyes searching mine for something.

"There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

I cursed him in my mind. Of course he would see there was more. I should never have brought it up, never have mentioned the _Fara_ because that was what I was hiding from him.

"No," I said quickly. Too quickly. He raised his eyebrows at me again and looked at me accusingly. He knew I was hiding something, I could tell.

"Tell me, Elena. Whatever you're hiding, tell me."

I was dying to do just that, to tell him everything, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. But maybe I could, just not the whole truth. I could lie, just like he did.

"It's really nothing...only that I found something out about myself, about...the darkness in me that has me worried. The _Fara_ is growing stronger, how I don't know for sure, but it's growing and I can feel it. In my dreams, and even when I'm awake. I'm...afraid, Loki, to say the least and you and I both know I don't scare easily." When I finished, I felt my heart racing, and felt how clammy my hands were. I avoided looking Loki in the eyes by looking at everything about the cell.

It seemed that Frigga did a good job about making him comfortable with all of the furniture and the books. At least he'd live out his life in comfort...even if I wasn't part of that.

When he didn't say anything, I looked back up at him only to find him with his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply, pondering something.

"Please...say something," I said reaching out instinctively to touch him, but pulled back. In that small moment I wished that I could really be with him. I missed touching him. Even just small gestures like holding his cold hands, and kissing his cheek. Now I could only see him through a hologram version of myself and I knew that was never going to be enough.

"I'm afraid I can't say anything. At least nothing that would help. We have known for years that this other side to you may not be dormant forever, all we can do now is deal with it when the time comes."

His words were less than comforting, but he was at least honest. And very right. What could I do about it if the Fara awoke? It was nearly unstoppable. If anything Odin may be able to put it to rest again, but then what? I would continue on waiting for it to come to life again? And what if he couldn't? I would be stuck as a dark demon-ish... _thing_ for the rest of my life, wreaking havoc on everyone.

It was an awful thought, one I couldn't prevent from coming to my mind.

Standing, I straightened myself out and stood over Loki. He may have been awful with comforting people, but at least in this instance I knew he was speaking only the truth. That I could only take this all one step at a time.

"I should go..." I said uncertainly. I did of course need to, I could feel my magic draining me even then. But I wanted to stay just a little longer.

"Of course, go. Just be sure to come back soon. I miss hearing your voice," Loki said, smiling up at me. He reached out, almost instinctively the way I had done, and when he went to touch my hand, he passed through me.

"And I yours. I will return when I can," I promised. "I love you...even though I am still very angry with you."

"Something tells me you will never let me forget that," he said smirking.

I shook my head and smiled, then let myself disappear.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you guys have thought of this so far!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I was going to post this a little later in the week, but it's the holidays and my family wants to do some stuff together so I'll be busy the rest of the week :3**

 **Anyways, here is chapter 5! I hope you like it (even if it is a little shorter than normal) :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"It has been a long time since you've been here," Heimdall said.

I heard his footsteps behind me, so I didn't bother turning around to look at him. I knew he was there, knew he was watching me with his all-seeing eyes. It was something I would never get used to, the feeling of being watched by him. If I thought being watched by Loki in our more intimate moments was odd, it was even stranger to have the knowledge that Heimdall was always watching.

Nodding my head, I said, "It has. I haven't found a need to come here since it was rebuilt."

Out of the corner of my eyes when I looked, I saw Heimdall walk up beside me. His hands gripped his great golden sword, as if waiting for a chance to use it. I feared for the person, Asgardian or otherwise, who would feel the end of it.

"Why now?"

"I thought you might have known the answer to that," I replied teasingly.

"I can see everything and everyone in the Nine Realms, but I cannot read their minds. That I believe is a job left to your husband," he told me.

I sensed a bitterness in his tone, maybe even anger. Whichever it was, I could tell he hated the idea of Loki at this point. I couldn't blame him. I had come to terms with the fact that just about everyone I knew and was close to now hated Loki, and once again I couldn't blame them.

Sighing deeply, I crossed my arms over my chest and put my focus on the stars that peeked through the opening in the Bifrost dome.

"To tell the truth, I've had a lot on my mind as of late, and there's nowhere else for me to go in order to clear it all," I explained.

Heimdall shifted beside me and I didn't need to look over to know he was facing me. Once again I felt his gaze on me as I continued to stare into space, and I shuddered. Not because he was looking at me, but more because I wondered if maybe he could in fact see into my mind. Of course I knew he couldn't but with the way he always looked at me, feeling like he could read minds was inevitable.

"Your meadow is no longer an option?" he inquired.

I shook my head.

"No. I tried once, going back when I...when the...when I couldn't sleep. It solved nothing. Too many memories I do not wish to revisit," I said with a deep sigh.

It was true, what I told him. The meadow held too many past memories that while they were good, I didn't feel at peace there anymore. Hence why the Bifrost was my second option. Even though Heimdall was there, at least if I asked him to leave me be, I knew he would do so.

"That is fair. Though I cannot understand how being here will solve what ails you. You have a troubled heart and a troubled mind, Elena, I do not need to read your thoughts to know that. But that alone without help can fester like an open wound."

His poetic words were sure to stick in my head for days to come, and he did have a point. If I did not seek help, from someone, then every bit of darkness inside me would grow and grow until it consumed me. The meadow, nor the Bifrost nor any part of looking at the stars would help me.

I nodded my head in understanding and offered him a small smile of gratitude. Heimdall nodded in turn and went to stand in the centre of the dome, regaining his watchful position.

I stood for a few more minutes, still staring, though blankly, at the stars. They were so beautiful, so...inspiring, yet Heimdall was right. They could not help me. No matter where I looked at them.

"You're late," Heimdall's voice boomed.

My brows furrowed in confusion, thinking he was speaking to me. Yet when I turned, I saw Thor and realized it was he that Heimdall was addressing.

Dressed in a dark cloak, Thor entered the dome, just briefly nodding in my direction.

"Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle," Thor replied.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he was referring to, then I remembered there was another feast I was likely meant to be attending. Another celebration of the battle won on Vanaheim. With everything on my mind, I'd all but forgotten about it.

"Then you are doing one of them incorrectly," said Heimdall.

I laughed at this. Softly and barely heard by either of them, but it was still a laugh.

"You have been speaking to Lady Sif," I noted. "She far prefers battles over celebration. Has she convinced you that celebratory feasts are far worse than the wars themselves?"

Thor gave a half smile, and I knew his heart was not in it.

"She has not. I discovered it for myself," was his reply. Again, his heart was not in it. "How fare the stars?"

Thor wandered around the place Heimdall stood, and came up beside me. He smiled again, and I returned it.

"Still shining," Heimdall told him. "From here I can see nine realms and ten trillion souls."

The sound of Heimdall lifting his sword and pushing it downwards, was unmistakeable even from where I stood.

"I can leave, if you like?" I asked Thor, knowing he was here to ask for Jane.

He came here often, though I was never in his presence when he was in the dome. I'd only had to ask him once why he visited the dome so often, and he'd been open with me. He knew I would understand, and of course I did. His heart and mind were as troubled as my own, though for a vastly different reason.

"No, you may stay. I was the one interrupting you anyhow," said Thor.

I nodded in gratitude.

"Do you both recall what I taught you of the Convergence?" asked Heimdall as the dome began to spin, the attention of it turning to earth.

"Yes," said Thor, and I nodded in agreement. "The alignment of the worlds. It approaches doesn't it?"

"The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began."

Heimdall stepped down from the pedestal, or at least that is what I called it, and came to stand between Thor and myself.

"Few can sense it, even fewer can see it. But while its effects can be dangerous, it is truly beautiful," Heimdall mused.

I remembered what I had been taught of the alignment of the realms, and wished I could see it for myself. Never did I consider the fact that I would see such a thing in my lifetime, but now knowing that I may be a part of it, I tried to imagine what it would be like.

"I see nothing," Thor said.

Nor could I in fact, but my imagination was good enough. I imagined the alignment like all of the planets and worlds coming together, standing side by side as equals. Of course I doubted that was what it truly looked like, but I cared very little for that.

"Or perhaps, that is not the beauty you seek." Heimdall chuckled, Thor as well. I stood silently, tempted to turn and go back. I felt a little out of place, but I was so intrigued by the idea of the alignment, that I stayed to ask more questions if I could.

"How is she?" Thor asked. I knew he meant Jane.

I had only heard of Jane Foster, heard of her intelligence and bravery from Thor. I did not desperately wish to meet her, but she intrigued me. I felt that perhaps we might have gotten along somehow. But Odin had forbidden Jane or any mortal from coming to Asgard.

"She is quite clever your mortal. She doesn't know it yet but she studies the Convergence as well. Even..." then Heimdall paused. I waited for him to continue, but the time he remained silent seemed to go on quite a while.

"What?"

"I can't see her."

I frowned at this. I turned my head over to Thor, and he looked as perplexed as I was. He looked at me, then back at Heimdall and I didn't need to use my senses to know he was worried.

"Send me down immediately," Thor demanded.

Heimdall nodded, and went to his place and prepared to send Thor down.

"Do you want me to come too?" I offered, though I truthfully would rather have not.

Thor shook his head, so I went to stand back, closer to the entrance so I could leave once Thor was gone. He vanished in a flash of light and when he was gone, and the dome was back to normal, I immediately headed back to the palace.

Once there, I wandered the halls aimlessly, keeping to myself, avoiding those where I could. I didn't dare tell anyone Thor had gone to see Jane, knowing it would possibly result in trouble. So instead I went to the library. Back to the book Frigga had showed me.

I found myself staring at the moving patterns of gold and other pictures, mesmerized. I still didn't know how whatever the Dark Elves were after, could have become a part of me. I had been told that I was born with whatever the _Fara_ was, which meant only that the substance must have been part of either my mother or father.

The idea made me shudder. To think my parents were somehow part of what was wrong with me, made me sad. If they were still here, perhaps they would be able to tell me more of what I was cursed with. When I used to ask them questions, they told me I was too young to know. Too young to understand.

At the time I didn't question them, but now all I had _were_ questions. And I would get answers. No matter what it took.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I wish you all the very best in the upcoming 365 days!**

 **Here is chapter 6 in honour of this new year :P**

 **Please enjoy :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

The dream was different this time. No longer did I see simply darkness, but I saw glimpses of what appeared to be another world. A world made of rock and dark clouds. I couldn't make complete sense of it, but I knew that I was on some world that I had not seen previously.

It felt to me as though I was viewing this world through the eyes of another. Through the eyes of someone speaking in the same ancient Elven language as before. This time however, it was just one voice. Muttled and barely audible to me, but still just one. I saw as I picked up the soot covered dirt off of the ground, again as though I was not really me, but someone else.

" _Look upon my legacy, Algrim. I can barely remember a time before the light,"_ the voice said.

Then another spoke. I felt a hand on my shoulder, or whoever I had spoken as, felt a hand. " _Our survival will be your legacy_."

" _The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered. I will reclaim the Aether. I will restore our world. And I will put an end to this poisoned universe."_

Then I woke up. As usual I was drenched in sweat, even from a nap as short as the one I had been under. My breathing was ragged, rushed as my heart beat quickly in my chest. My hand went to the necklace around my throat, the same silver winged one I had always worn. It offered little comfort from what I had just seen, but it was enough to calm me down.

When I had recovered from the nightmare...no not a nightmare. More like a vision. Whatever it was, it felt far more realistic than the others. It felt like the time that Loki had shown me visions of his plans to destroy earth back in New York. Yet still somehow more present, more like I had accidentally gotten into the head of someone else and witnessed something I shouldn't have.

Once I recovered, I changed into fresh clothes and left my chambers. I had to see Frigga.

/

Thor returned with Jane a few hours later. I saw them in passing on my way to Frigga. Thor was escorting Jane through the palace, his hand gently on the small of her back. He stopped when he saw me, though I barely noticed. I felt so out of it, so shaken that I couldn't focus on him. At least not until he stopped and walked over to me.

"Elena!" he said enthusiastically.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at him, then at Jane. I smiled half-heartedly at them.

"Thor," I greeted. "And you must be Jane?"

The woman nodded, smiling a little, almost nervously.

"I am. I've seen you before...somewhere. Were you in New York?" she asked.

"I was," I answered simply.

Jane went to offer her hand to me, and when I went to take it, I felt a surge of anger and blood lust run through me. My vision darkened only briefly, and I saw the look in her eyes that told me she was afraid of something.

Thor grabbed Jane and pushed her back a little.

"Sorry..." I offered, taking my hands back and clutching them over my chest. "Where are you going?"

"Taking her to Eir, to be examined," Thor replied. He still looked at me with a cautious look.

"What for?"

"There is something in her system, something that...well I can't explain it. Perhaps you should come, mother told me there were things that you were dealing with yourself. Unexplained things?" Thor said.

I didn't know why Frigga told Thor anything of the sort, not when she told me to keep silent. It didn't matter. Thor was right, maybe I could learn something from whatever Jane was suffering from. After all, Thor would not have brought her to Asgard if it were not something utterly important.

Nodding, I turned around and followed them to Eir's chamber where she dealt with medical things. Jane was placed on a table, and she seemed mesmerized by the way that our technology worked.

"What's that?" Jane asked. I chuckled lightly at the way she seemed amused and curious about what she saw. Thor did the same.

"Be still," said Eir. Her eyes glanced over at me, as I watched with very curious eyes, and she frowned a little. I didn't know why.

When the copy of Jane's body was lifted above her, I heard Thor question one of the nurses nearby, "This is not of earth, what is it?"

"We do not know," the nurse replied. "But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her."

I shifted on my feet, hands fidgeting with the hem of the tunic I wore. I felt awkward then, having known something that may have something to do with what Jane was dealing with. My eyes rested on the red substance that flowed through Jane, and I felt my heart all but stop.

It moved the same way that the substance I saw in my nightmares did. My body started to shake. I couldn't stop it. I felt afraid. Thor placed a hand on my arm, as if to steady me, but it was no use.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane piped up, sounding excited at the idea of it.

I couldn't smile this time, I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts.

"It's a soul forge," replied Eir as she continued working.

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

"Yes..." Eir said. She eyed Jane with a miniscule amount of admiration for her knowledge.

Jane looked over at Thor and I with excitement in her eyes. I looked away.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?"

I lifted my head at the sound of the kings' voice. Odin walked into the room, his head high as always. I bowed my head in greeting and in respect when he entered, though I doubted that he even saw it.

"She is ill," Thor countered.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought her here because we can help her," said Thor. He seemed eager to convince his father that Jane needed to be here. I agreed. Whatever was in her, if it was anything like what I dealt with, she needed help.

Then again, what was in her system was likely nothing to what I had.

"She does not belong in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table," the king said.

My brows raised at this. Shocked. That's what I was. I knew Odin had a way of being blunt and rude, but he wasn't often one to refuse people coming to Asgard. Then again, maybe I only thought that because of when I returned here after being on Midgard, and I was Asgardian born.

"Did he just...who do you think you are?" Jane all but shouted.

I almost spoke up to warn against her, but Odin spoke up first.

"I am Odin, King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."

"Oh...well I'm-"

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster," Odin cut in.

I didn't want to find Jane being shot down amusing, but I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Something is within her, father. Something I have not seen before," Thor began, only to be cut off by Odin, as Jane had been.

"Her world has it's healers, they are called doctors. Let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard."

I opened my mouth ever so slightly, to warn Odin that perhaps it was not a good idea. But the guards continued anyway. When they went near her, a blast of energy erupted from Jane and knocked them back. That was new. Something I had not seen...ever.

Thor went to Jane when she nearly passed out, and I with him. Odin ran to her side as well, and ran his hand over her arm.

"It's impossible..." the king muttered when her skin glowed red from what was in her.

"The infection...it's defending her," said Eir.

"No, it's defending itself."

I looked at Odin from across the table, waiting to see if he would say anything that might be related to me. Rather hoping he wouldn't. Though he said nothing to me, he looked up and met my eyes.

"The three of you, come with me."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello readers!**

 **Long time no post...sorry...bad joke. Anyways! It has been a while since I posted a chapter and thought I might give you one!**

 **So here, without further ado, is chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

"You know what this is, do you not?" Odin questioned me.

We ended up walking side by side as Thor walked with Jane behind us. Odin spoke in a low voice, so they would not hear us.

"I...can't say I know all of it. Only that whatever it is in Jane, is somehow connected to what is in me," I answered.

He nodded, but pressed me for more than what I told him. "There is something you are not telling me, Elena. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"

I hesitated, not wanting to tell him of everything Frigga and I knew. Yet I couldn't not tell him, so I explained everything as we headed to the library.

Once we reached the library, I had only just finished explaining to Odin of the nightmares, and the most recent...vision. He took us to the same place Frigga took me and he even took out the same book that she had shown me as well.

"I wish you had told me sooner, Elena," Odin said as he laid out the book before us.

"I would have...but Frigga warned me against it," I told him.

"Well, if you had told me before, I could have explained everything to you then."

I didn't understand what he meant, so I frowned. I understood that he would have told me whatever it was he knew, but not knowing what that knowledge was, made me frown.

"There are relics," he began. "That predate the universe itself. What lies within Jane, and what is part of you, Elena, appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged."

"'Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away the light,'" Thor recited as Odin turned the pages.

I nodded subconsciously, knowing the tale, the legend of the Dark Elves and their purpose. It was the same stories my parents told me as a child.

"I know these stories, mother told them to us as children. And yours to you, am I right, Elena?" Thor inclined his head towards me. Again I nodded.

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was called the Aether," continued Odin. "While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and everchanging."

I found myself listening to every word he said, eager to know more about the Elves and the darkness that they were so obsessed with. The darkness that may have to do with what was inside me. Upon mentioning the fluidity of the Aether, I went back to the memory of the red substance in my dreams, and knew that it must have been the Aether I had seen.

"It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life-force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

When Odin finished, I ran through his words over and over in my mind. It all seemed to make sense now. The _Fara_ was the Aether, or...part of it maybe. What resided in me, while similar to what was in Jane, was far different. The _Fara_ seemed to be, based on what Odin had said, almost like...an after effect.

"What happened?" asked Jane.

"He killed them all," Odin said firmly.

This made me uncomfortable.

"Are you certain?" It was Thor who asked, and I couldn't help but jump in.

"In my dream...today, I was on a world so dark and full of nothing but rocks and the feeling of death. I seemed to be looking through the eyes of someone else, someone who could speak the language of the Elves..." I explained. If Bor had killed all of the Dark Elves, then I should not have seen what I did.

"That does not mean that the Elves still live," said Odin.

"The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is, and it has been with Elena since her birth. How do we know they have vanished?" Thor inquired.

"What resides in Elena, is more of an effect of the Aether. As if the Aether left a mark on her, drawing on the darkness already inside of her, waiting to take over her body. It is not quite the same as Jane. The Dark Elves are dead, that is certain," explained Odin, looking from his son to me and back again.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?"

I almost snorted at her question.

"No." Odin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. It was clear he really did not like Jane.

"If it did, I would be free of it myself," I told her as Odin turned around and left.

Taking a deep breath, I myself turned to leave, deciding it best to leave the two of them alone.

I took to walking through the gardens that resided on the farther side of the palace. It was a long walk to reach them, but worth it in the end. I needed air, air and solitude. All to take in what I had learned.

It was still confusing to me, all that I had been told, but it was at least an answer. One thing remained unclear to me, and that was how I could have been born with a part of the Aether inside of me. The only thing I could think of was that my mother or father must have come into some kind of contact with it while I was still in my mother's womb. I wished they were alive, so that I could ask them, find out the final truth.

But I was unlucky.

Taking to one of the stone benches in my path, I sat and tried not to think of it all then. I had spent too many long days over-thinking all of the horrible things I was dealing with, and for once I wanted to leave it. I wanted to focus on something else.

As I sat in my place, I decided that from where I was, I would go and see Loki. Perhaps speaking to him would help. Clearing my mind as best as I could, I repeated what Frigga had taught me, and sent myself to Loki's cell.

"Will you always be so troubled when I see you?" Loki asked when I appeared.

Shrugging my shoulders, I went to sit beside him on the floor.

"I am a troubled soul, I'm afraid, and you will have to live with that," I said, smiling a little. If I had really been with him, I would have rested my head on his shoulder, but did not.

"Everyone who comes to see me is always in such a down mood."

"Who has come to see you recently that has had such an unhappy presence?" I asked.

"Mother. She came to see me earlier today while they were bringing in new cellmates. So very thoughtful of Odin," Loki said.

I could tell he was far from pleased at the mention of his father. Or not his father...I would always see Odin as Loki's father, but it was clear that Loki would never consider him as such again.

"At least you will have company," I offered, trying to lighten the tone of our conversation. He didn't seem to buy it. He simply looked over at me as I rested against the wall. In his dark eyes I saw that he was tired. Of what, I couldn't say. Just tired.

"It is only your company I want, and not in hologram form."

I chuckled softly at this. I wished I was able to somehow...teleport or something of the like so that I could really be beside him. But despite all the magical abilities I possessed, that was not one of them.

"So, dearest darling, what could possibly be on your mind that is troubling you so much?" For a moment I thought he sounded sarcastic in saying 'dearest darling' but I ignored it. I knew he meant it in a sincere way, but being locked up took its toll.

"Only that I've discovered more about the nightmares I have had and about the _Fara._ Odin does not agree with me-"

"He never agrees with anything..." Loki interrupted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Never the less- I believe that the reason it is growing so strong now, is that the Aether, one of the ancient relics, is awakening. Along with the Dark Elves...but as I said, Odin believes it to be impossible. He said that the Dark Elves were all gone and it was very unlikely. Complete shit if you ask me," I explained in a grumbled tone. I was frustrated that Odin did not agree with me, when it seemed so...plausible.

Even Loki seemed to agree with me as he nodded his head along as I spoke.

"It is hard to say. I know little about the Aether and the Elves, a part from the stories my mother and yours told us," he said after a few moments of silence when I had finished. "I suppose all I can hope is that it is not as serious as that of what you just said. While I admit, having the dark version of you at my side is a tempting and intriguing idea, I wouldn't wish that upon you. Not after the last time."

"Last time, I was only a child, with very little control over it. Now I wonder if I would have control at all. It seems far more dangerous than I think any of us could have known about. Now that I know it's possible origins...I feel...relieved," I said to him.

"Relieved?"

"Yes, because I have a very tiny amount of hope that it can be taken out of me," I explained. I shrugged slightly, my shoulders rising and falling quickly.

Looking up at him, I saw him smile. The same smile he gave when he was glad for me. Just the sight of it made my cheeks warm.

"Well, a small amount of hope is better than none, I suppose," he said.

I nodded at this and smiled in return.

And then I heard shouts that seemed to come from one of the cells further down.

I looked to Loki, who seemed confused. Standing, he went to the cell wall nearest us and peered out of it. I stood quickly, but remained where I was. The shouts continued and went on for a few more seconds before they stopped. Then they were replaced by a loud roar.

Forgetting that I could not do much in a hologram state, I readied myself in a fighting stance which earned me a look from Loki when he turned around to look at me.

"You should go, now," he urged. Though his expression was calm, his tone was not, and I didn't hesitate to listen to him.

"What about you?"

"I will be fine. I'll be safe in here, remember? Nothing can get through," he reassured me. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Knock on wood," I said, then disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello readers!**

 **This is chapter 8! I will be posting chapter 9 right after so that you guys get two new ones :D**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

When I found myself back in the gardens, I didn't stick around long. I headed back the way I had come earlier, running through the palace halls when the alarm went off. That was not good. I thought of Loki, thought of him getting out or in danger somehow, but knew better than to worry. Even if he did escape, or was somehow broken out, he could fend for himself.

As I ran through the halls, I came across Jane and Frigga, rushing the opposite way I had come.

"Frigga!" I called to her. I didn't stop running, and she didn't stop fast walking. She looked behind at me briefly, but only for a second. Catching up to her I took to her side and slowed my pace to match hers.

"The prisons-" she began.

"I know, I was just with Loki, but I left before I saw anything," I told her.

Jane looked over at me with her eyes slightly wide.

"Wait...are you-"

"His wife? Yes," I finished for her then reached for my sword and pulled it from the sheath as some of the prisoners came at us.

Cutting them down, I asked Frigga what her plan was.

"I am taking Jane to my chambers, there I will keep her safe. Perhaps you could be of some use as well," she said.

"I am glad to be useful," I replied, smirking a little as I ran at the nearest creature who headed to us. Slicing at his chest, dark blood oozed from him when he fell.

Together we went to Frigga's chambers, and once there, awaited what would come next.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked when the room shook from some kind of impact. I looked out the balcony, to the sky in search of the source of the damage.

"I do not, unless it is what we have both feared, Elena," Frigga said.

I didn't need to ask what she meant. The Dark Elves, it was the only explanation. A ship passed my view, a ship that was clearly not Asgardian. That only confirmed my beliefs.

Behind me, I heard the doors opening, and I spun around to see a man, no not a man. An Elf. He was completely white, as though painted, with blue eyes so striking I felt chills run through me. I stepped down beside Frigga, who put out her arm to stop me from attempting to fight.

"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this," Frigga warned calmly, pacing in front of the table in the centre of the chamber.

As she moved around, I went to Jane's side.

"I have survived worse, woman," the elf said. My eyes went wide when he spoke, recognizing the voice as the same one I heard in my dream only earlier that day. I didn't want to believe it, but it was so striking, so very much the same. How could I have doubted that it was his eyes that I saw through?

"Who are you?" asked Frigga.

In my mind, I felt I knew the answer already and I dreaded the confirmation.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine," he answered.

He turned to look behind Frigga at Jane and I, though he paid little attention to me. His eyes only looked at Jane, and I knew he wanted her. She was the one with the Aether inside of her, the very thing he was after.

When he took a step forward, Jane moved and Frigga lifted her hand. Her dagger struck Malekith in the face and he winced. Pulling his sword out, he began to attack Frigga. I rushed forward, my own sword in hand, but again Frigga stopped me.

"No, Elena, leave this to me," she called calmly.

I gritted my teeth, and glared. I wanted to fight, wanted to kill this elf and all of its kind. Anger bubbled up inside of me, uncalled for and seemingly random. It wasn't strong enough to have an effect on me just yet, but it was there, and I knew what it meant. The darkness was waking up and it wanted blood.

I stared longingly as Malekith and Frigga fought, desperate to move my muscles again and really fight. The sounds of their blades hitting the other was music to my ears.

But it didn't last long. Frigga disarmed Malekith and held him at his throat, but another creature, bigger and more menacing than Malekith, came forward. I watched for only another moment before I lunged at him, but I was too late. He held Frigga in a tight grip and when the creature saw me coming, he swung his arm out, hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying. But I refused to stay down.

I stood quickly, forcing myself to ignore the pain, and went to stand in front of Jane as Malekith approached her.

"You have taken something, child," Malekith stated. When he stopped in front of me, he looked into my eyes and tilted his head. He seemed to recognize me, but how I didn't know.

" _You,_ " he said, speaking in his own tongue. I cringed, hating that I understood him. " _The child of darkness still lives. You may be of some use to me_."

" _I wouldn't dare help the likes of you, elf,_ " I spat. I tried to keep my expression collected, angry, but collected. I surprised myself when I managed to speak the same language as Malekith, and even he looked shocked.

He smirked at me, then shoved me aside, moving to Jane. He reached for her, only to find his hand moved through her. When her image disappeared, Malekith spun around to look at Frigga.

"Witch!" he shouted. "Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell you."

I moved slowly behind Malekith, waiting for a chance to strike if I could, but I couldn't bring myself to lift my sword. The creature holding Frigga ran his blade through her side and I found myself suddenly unable to move. I stared as her body fell to the ground, and heard Thor run inside, yelling. Conjuring lightning, Thor aimed it at Malekith and I watched with satisfaction as it hit the side of his face.

As Malekith and his creature made for the balcony, I didn't think long before I headed after them. I raised my weapon, ready to bring it down, but they jumped before I could hit my mark. Thor threw his hammer in an attempt to stop them, but failed.

I stood with my sword in a loose grip, staring down at Frigga, tears in my eyes. I tried not to cry out, to yell to the skies. She was not my mother, but she had been like one since my parents died. Seeing her now, embraced in Odin's arms and Thor standing over them, I was reminded of when my parents had passed. I remembered the police coming to my door to tell me of the news, and I remembered how angry I was.

Now I felt as though I had lost my mother again, only this time, it was Thor and Loki and Odin who would feel that pain too.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **As promised, chapter 9 right after 8! Go me! Just kidding. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I will likely be posting the final chapters over the next couple of days for you all. I have finished this already, and I am eager for you guys to read it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Witnessing what would be considered a funeral on earth, only for the queen of Asgard, I felt a strong sadness in my heart. I stood beside Sif, and the other warriors, and watched the passing of Frigga's soul into the skies. I could not stop feeling that I had somehow failed Frigga, failed in saving her from Malekith. I could have, I knew that, but I was too stupid to listen when she told me to stay back.

There was so much regret in me, that I felt more angry than sad when everything was over. And I couldn't control it this time.

"Elena, are you alright?" Sif asked for the second time. Only the first time I hadn't heard her. I was too lost in my own thoughts to be present while I walked with her.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You seem...out of it...again," she pointed out.

"Do I? I apologize, I have too much on my mind as of late," I simply said. I didn't bother going into details with her about all that was going on. She didn't need to be burdened with my thoughts and troubles.

"Do not apologize, it has been a difficult time for us all. Perhaps what Thor has to say to us will help," she suggested.

The two of us headed silently down the darkened hallways leading further into the palace. We had been asked by Thor to meet him, to assist him in something. I could only assume it was a plan of great importance to fight Malekith. Or so I hoped.

When we arrived, Thor wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"We must move Jane off-world," he stated.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and I were gathered around a table in a chamber lit only by candles. Heimdall stood a few feet away, watching, listening.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in the vault," said Sif.

"There are other paths off Asgard. Ways known only to a few...one actually."

Silence filled the room, and I felt my shoulders tense. I looked around at each member sat at the table and watched their reactions. I attempted to keep my own calm, collected even though I knew exactly who Thor spoke of. I didn't think he would want to go so far as letting Loki out, asking him for help, but we were desperate. Or at least, Thor was.

I understood his reasoning, wanting vengeance for his mother. I would have given anything to do the same for my own family. So I nodded to him, despite the others who warned him off.

"He will betray you," voiced Fandral.

"He will try," countered Thor. On his face I noted a look of smugness, as if he knew something we did not.

I did not object to Thor wanting Loki's help, mostly because Thor was indeed right about his brother knowing passages out of Asgard and to the Dark World. And also because I longed to see him again. Really see him. Not as an illusion or a hologram, but as myself. A foolish and simple thing, probably a stupid one to bother with, but what could I say? I loved him.

The meeting went on a while longer. We discussed more of how we would free Jane, leave Asgard and finally get to the Dark World. When Thor dismissed us, or rather finished our small meeting, I left with Sif and the others while Thor went for Loki. I would have gone with him, but thought it best to go where I could be best used.

Before we went our separate ways, Thor took me aside outside of the chamber.

"I want you to come with us," he said lowly.

I looked up at him, slightly uncomfortable by his height, and raised my eyebrows at him.

"To the Dark World?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because perhaps if Malekith draws the Aether from Jane, he may be able to draw the darkness from within you as well. It is a small chance, but a chance I think would be worth taking. Don't you agree?"

"A chance to rid myself of the thing that has haunted me since birth? Hel yes I agree," I answered with a wide grin.

"Good," said Thor. "And I admit, I believe you coming with Loki, Jane and I, might give Loki a reason to stay true to us."

That was fair enough and something I had wondered about. If I went with Thor, Loki would hopefully not betray us to Malekith. It was as small of a chance as there was regarding Malekith removing the dark from me, but a chance we were willing to take.

Nodding to him, I swept past and caught up with the others.

The three of us, Fandral, Volstagg and myself, went to the armoury immediately after we left. We left saving Jane to Sif. We armed ourselves with our own finest weapons, preparing for the fight we would likely face. The guards would try to stop us from leaving, Thor voiced as much, so we were preparing for battle just in case. I only bothered with a short sword and a small dagger which I tucked away in my boot, finding that all I really would need was my magic.

My hands would do justice enough if the magic didn't drain me first.

Once ready and once we had freed Jane, we returned to the main level and headed to the throne hall. It was there we would take the damaged elven ship to wherever Loki's secret passage was.

While we walked side by side, I felt a rush of excitement course through my body. I hadn't had a chance to do any real fighting in days since the battle of Vanaheim. To make it far more exciting, I had the chance to rid myself of the dark powers inside me once and for all. Even if it failed, the idea of being able to was enough to drive me forward.

Coming around a corner, Fandral and Volstagg continued on and I waited for Jane and Sif who came around only moments later. We went from there, Sif, Jane and I, to where we would meet Thor and Loki.

It was only a few moments later that I saw the familiar pale face and head of black hair heading towards us. I resisted the urge to run to him, and simply smiled to myself. When they neared us, we stopped briefly. At least I did. Jane continued forward, pointing at Loki and looking angry.

"You're-" she started.

"I'm Loki, you may have heard of me," said Loki.

I stood beside Sif, arms at my side as I watched Jane slap Loki hard across the cheek. Chuckling, I raised my eyebrows when Loki turned his head to say, "I like her".

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, only to be disrupted by the sound of approaching guards. I turned my head, gripped my sword and prepared for a fight. But Sif told us that she would hold them off, so Thor pushed us forward. We continued through the palace at a quick pace, one that Jane seemed to have difficulty keeping up with.

Loki walked up beside me as we strode across the floors, eager to reach our destination.

"It's been far too long," he said, his shoulder brushing against mine.

I glanced at him and smiled, then looked down to see his hands bound in shackles.

"Been a bad boy again have you?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh you know me, I can't keep myself out of trouble."

"So it would seem. But, isn't my job to handcuff you?" I couldn't help the smirk on my lips when I said that, and Loki laughed loudly.

"You are a _naughty_ girl," he said. He too wore a smirk on his face.

"I learn from the best," I replied.

I heard him growl then, a sound that took me by surprise. In front of us, I saw Thor's head turn ever so slightly, and I knew he'd heard. I tried my best not to laugh.

"I will give you as much time as I can," Volstagg spoke from down at the end of the hall. I hadn't realized how close we were to our destination, not until I saw the great bearded man at the end.

"Thank you, my friend," said Thor, grasping Volstagg's arm.

I walked up around the two and entered the ship ahead of them. I didn't quite know the ship and its layout, but knowing the language of Malekith and his kin, helped a little bit.

Moments later, the others followed me inside.

"Can you operate it?" asked Thor and I shrugged.

"I don't think so. He might." I pointed at Loki.

Thor shook his head. "Not a chance."

Without really thinking, Thor began to press whatever he could on the dash of the ship. Nothing happened. He either pressed to hard or too soft and nothing worked. I stood back, with Jane, and watched. I had looked the ship over, but nothing made sense enough for me to do much.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing," Loki said, walking behind Thor and looking over his shoulder.

"I said, 'how hard could it be?'"

"It can't be too difficult if those creatures can fly it," I offered with a shrug.

"Don't underestimate them, dear, they are far more intelligent than you think," said Loki. He sounded almost scolding.

Outside I heard the sounds of grunts and shouts. Guards. I knew Volstagg would have us covered, but I pulled my sword out in case. If any got through, I'd cut them down before they could do any harm.

"Well, whatever you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster."

"Shut up, Loki," snapped Thor.

"You must have missed something," Loki said.

"No, I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing."

"No, don't hit it. Just press it gently."

"I am pressing it gently, it's not working!" shouted Thor with a slam of his hands.

Whatever he did, it worked as the lights in the ship dimmed for a moment then came back on. The ground beneath my feet rumbled and shuttered and I knew the ship had come to life. Thor laughed triumphantly and then we were off.

I didn't have full trust in him and his piloting skills, but it was enough to get us out of the palace and into the sky outside. It was not a smooth flight, Thor kept crushing just about every building in our path. It didn't help that the two brothers bickered the whole way. Admittedly, I didn't mind them fighting. It reminded me of the way they used to argue all the time as children. For a single second I felt like I was a child again.

Listening to Thor laugh as he flew the ship, lightened any dark thoughts I had.

"Oh, dear. Is she dead?" I heard Loki ask.

Turning around, I saw Jane had fallen onto the floor. Crouching beside her, I lifted her slightly so that she would not slide around.

"Jane," Thor said.

"I'm okay," replied Jane weakly. I still held her close so that she would at least be partly comfortable with her head on my legs.

"How much farther?" I asked, nearly shouting over the noise.

"Not far," Thor told me, his attention half on the path and half on Jane.

On the screen I saw Asgardian ships following us closely, and when they began to fire at us, I started to wonder why we had bothered to take this ship in the first place. It might have been easier to steal an Asgardian ship instead. Then at least it would have been less obvious that we were trying to leave.

The map on the screen flashed briefly and I saw that we were flying over water now. Helping Jane upwards, I let her stand on her own and took a step back. We were close now, to where Fandral would be picking us up, or rather, catching us.

"You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Loki shouted at his brother. I rolled my eyes and readied myself when the door opened.

Stepping forward, I pushed Loki and watched him fall out of the ship.

"See you on the other side!" I said to Thor, winking before I jumped out after Loki.

I spread my arms wide and let myself feel as if I was a bird, flying through the air. It was over quickly, but the sensation of falling never bothered me. I saw Fandral and his small ship just below me, waiting to catch me, so I spread my legs and prepared for landing.

When my feet touched down, I wavered for a moment, but quickly caught my balance.

Seeing Loki in a crumpled state on the floor, I couldn't stop the laughter from escaping my lips. After Thor landed with Jane, Fandral began to laugh too. I looked down at Loki and he looked at me with a look of disbelief and the furthest thing from amusement.

"I see your time in the dungeons had made you no less graceful, Loki," said Fandral as he flew the small ship.

Again, I laughed, unable to stop it.

"Will you watch her?" Thor asked, walking to me once he'd laid Jane on the floor and ensured her comfort.

"Of course," I said, walking around him and sitting beside her.

I tried to get myself comfortable, knowing it was likely to be a long ride.

"You lied to me...I'm impressed," said Loki to Thor.

"I'm glad your pleased. Now do as you promised and take us to your secret pathway."

At least Thor took no time getting to his point and asking for what he wanted. Though in this case, he demanded more than asked.

Placing my arms on my knees, I rested my chin on my hands and stared out to the side at the water that slowly disappeared below us. I felt my eyes drooping, exhaustion taking over. Then again, it was more like something else was taking over, something unrelated to my tired state. But I said nothing to anyone.

"You should sleep," said Loki as he steered.

"He's right," Thor agreed, but I shook my head.

I didn't want to sleep, despite the urge to do so. I opened my mouth to argue, but my body quickly slipped into a sleep-like state.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! :3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! This is chapter 10! I hate to say it but there are only a couple chapters left.**

 **So let's enjoy them while we can!**

 **Hope you like this one :3 (Spoiler alert: it's quite life changing for Elena)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

I wished that I had slept peacefully, but it seemed I would never sleep peacefully again. I had the same dream as I had been having for a month. Nothing new, nothing special. Thankfully, it didn't last too long. I was jolted awake when we passed through Loki's portal into the Dark World, but didn't manage to stay awake long enough to take it all in.

I fell back asleep for another few minutes this time with nothing to dream about. In the back of my subconscious while I slept, I heard Thor and Loki speaking, though I couldn't make out what they were saying. They bickered briefly, then went about discussing something I didn't bother trying to overhear.

I wanted to just sleep, even with no dreams. No dreams were better than the ones I had. But after they finished, I heard Loki speaking softly, mentioning my name briefly. In my half slumber, half consciousness, I heard parts of what he said.

"Do you really believe Malekith could save her?" I heard him ask Thor.

"It's a small chance, one that may not even work. For all I know pulling it from her will only awaken it and make her life worse. But it is a risk she said she would take," Thor answered.

I heard Loki sigh, and I imagined him hanging his head.

"You may not believe her strong enough to do this, but she is," said Thor.

"You think I don't believe her to be strong? She is the strongest woman I know, and that was the reason I have loved her all these years."

I smiled to myself, glad to hear someone was sticking up for me. I would have myself, but I started to drift again into sleep.

Later I woke up again to the feeling of a hand on my arm, shaking me awake.

Opening my eyes, I saw Loki crouching beside me.

"It's time," he said, helping me stand. I didn't need it, but I felt a little dizzy getting back on my feet.

Looking around at the world we were now in, I felt myself grow cold. It was exactly the way I saw it in my nightmares. Dark and green and barely lit by an eclipsed sun.

"Are you alright?" Loki's soft voice whispered in my ear.

"It's just so...awful," I said to him.

Ahead of us, a ship hung in the air and I knew it was Malekith's. When Jane awoke, she said the same, knowing like all of us whom it belonged to.

We stopped on a cliff near where Malekith and his creature stood with a few others. Waiting. Something told me they knew we were there. That or he knew the Aether was close. As we stepped out and stood on the edge of the hill-like cliff, the wind picked up, creating whirl winds around us. My hair whipped about my face, despite being braided back.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Loki murmured.

"No," I said. "It isn't."

Whatever this place was, it was the furthest thing from marvelous.

"All right. Are you ready?" asked Thor. I looked over at him to see him staring at Jane, but I felt he meant it for me too.

"I am," said Loki just as Jane nodded.

As they stood, I rose with them, and looked out at the bottom of the hill. There I saw Malekith again with his kind, staring up at us. I glared down at them, hoping they could see it. If it was true that they were the reason I was the way I had been, I wanted my own vengeance.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed."

"Yes, possibly," replied Thor.

"What plan?" I asked, looking from Loki to Thor and back again.

Neither answered me. Instead they remained silent, only speaking to one another.

Loki held out his arms then, and Thor hesitantly unshackled him. Not before Loki pulled a dagger from his side and stabbed Thor in the gut. I inhaled sharply, mouth open in shock, and I tried to stop Loki as he pushed Thor down the hill.

"What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing Loki, trying to get him to look at me.

All he did, was grab my arm tightly and pull me along behind him as we slid down the hill.

"I need you to trust me," he said quietly.

"The last time you said that to me, you locked me away in the dungeons below Asgard," I mumbled angrily. Never the less, I continued behind him, trapped by his grip around my wrist. I assumed that he and Thor had something planned, but what it was, I had yet to find out.

"You really think I cared about Frigga?" Loki taunted, stepping towards Thor, releasing me now. "About any of you?"

Running up to him, Loki kicked Thor in the face and left him to lay in the dirt.

"All I ever wanted, was you and Odin dead at my feet!" He yelled. When Thor lifted his hand to summon his hammer, Loki brought his dagger up and cut off his hand. Thor yelled in pain, and Jane screamed.

Grinding my teeth together, I followed Jane as she ran to Thor, but my attention was turned to Malekith and his men approaching. I glared at them, that same anger I felt only a day ago, bubbling up inside of me. I wanted to kill him, wanted to see him dead, and I didn't really know why. It felt so sudden, this surge of anger, this yearning to kill.

Out of all the people I knew and hated, he was the one I wanted dead.

Stepping forward, Loki took hold of Jane and then me, and brought us forward to Malekith.

"Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift," He announced, shoving Jane forward, and bringing me closer to him.

I didn't know what he wanted from me, or what good it would do to have me there. But I didn't question it.

"I only ask one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

In my heart I knew he didn't mean it, but he was so very convincing that I started to question him. More so when he gave me a push and I stumbled forward.

" _He is an enemy of Asgard, a prisoner in their dungeons,_ " Malekith's creature stated in elvish.

Malekith nodded, then stepped around Jane, ignoring her for the time being and focusing on me.

"Do you know what you are, girl?" he asked, stepping up to me. He was close, too close for my comfort, but I didn't step away. I stared him in the eyes and refused to look away. "You are gifted, granted something that so few have been given."

I scoffed at this.

"Gifted? Cursed more like," I spat.

"No, the darkness in you is no curse. Surely you can sense it, the power surging through your veins as we speak. Eager to come forward and claim your mind. You would be foolish to deny it," he said.

Scowling, I lifted my hand and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled, but regained his composure quickly enough. He _tsked_ at me, then lifted his hand and placed it palm down over my chest. I didn't know what he was doing, but I felt something change in me. I felt something being pulled forward, as if Malekith was controlling it, ushering it to come forth. I stared at him, eyes wide as I felt a burning sensation spread through my body.

My breathing grew heavy and I felt my entire body begin to ache. I felt stronger, powerful even, and the part of me that Malekith was summoning wanted to complete that feeling. But while I still had control over my mind, I told myself that wasn't what I wanted. I refused to let it control me, to let it consume me.

Taking a deep breath, I brought both of my hands up and hit Malekith squarely in the chest. The blow sent him backwards, but despite this, he came up laughing. I glared across the space between us, and just seeing him laugh, told me it was too late. He'd already brought enough of the _Fara_ forward for the transformation to begin.

A wave of pain washed over me, and I fell to my knees. Before my eyes closed, I saw Malekith walk to me again, this time crouching in front of me.

" _Be grateful the creature in you did not kill you first. Embrace it, embrace the darkness Amara Corvina,_ " he said in his tongue. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying out in pain, and shot a dark look at the elf before me.

" _I would rather die than embrace it,_ " I spat at him. He raised his brows at me and looked pensively as I began to change.

" _There is no death, not for something like you. Only strength and power like no other,_ " he told me. And then I felt his hand on me again, this time bringing the dark power in me forward even faster. It all happened in a blur of pain and of me shouting. Every bone in my body felt as though it was breaking, but more like breaking in than actually snapping. I saw Loki in the corner of my eyes, watching with concern, but he did nothing.

I wanted it to stop, I wanted the pain to go away.

 _No, I don't._

I heard the voice in my head, recognizing it as my own. It frightened me, but not as much as the pain that caused my back to arch and my bones to crack. I was changing, I knew I was, but I didn't want to. Or maybe I did, I didn't know. I didn't know what I wanted anymore.

 _Blood._

Yes, that was what I wanted. The blood of Malekith, the creature who had done this to me. Seconds later, the pain subsided, and I knew the transformation was done. The _Fara_ had taken over, but it was not like the last time. This time, it felt as though I and the creature shared my body, rather than one taking over it. Without realizing, it seemed I had in fact, embraced it. That was the voice I heard, the other part of me taking its share.

Rising from my position, I stretched out my body and said nothing when Malekith stared at me expectantly. I walked around him, head high, eyes seeing clearer than before and stood beside Loki.

Malekith seemed satisfied with me, and went to Thor, kicking him on his back and lifting Jane into the air.

I watched in wonder, as Malekith drew the Aether from Jane's body. I wished, as I watched, that it was as simple to pull the creature out of me, but somehow I knew I needed it to kill Malekith. If not him, then his kin.

When the dark red and black substance, the Aether was pulled from Jane, Thor shouted to his brother.

"Loki, now!"

With a twist of his hand, a green glow came over Thor and his hand reappeared as he summoned Mjiolnir. I smiled, knowing that what Loki had done, was all part of a plan. With his hammer in hand, Thor summoned a bolt of lightning, and aimed it at the Aether.

 _It will not be destroyed so easily_.

I nodded to the voice, but more to myself since no one else could hear it.

The lightning struck the relic, and it seemed to explode into a million tiny fragments. But it was not gone. It could not be gone so easily. With Loki covering Jane and a small, darkened shield covering me from the Aether, I saw as Malekith drew in the Aether from the ground it lay on. It seemed to completely consume him. Much the way the darkness inside me had just done.

When it had finished, Malekith looked from me to Thor and then to his creature as they turned to their ship. The others attacked first, but I let Thor deal with them. I ran after Malekith, Loki shouting for me to stop, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I would have him remove the darkness from me, or kill him in the attempt to have it done.

"Malekith!" I shouted. I pulled a dagger from my boot and gripped it tightly in my hand.

The Dark Elf turned, his eyes glowing a reddish-brown. He smirked, turning towards me.

" _You really are more of a fool than I thought. But at least you have embraced the darkness, girl,_ " he called. I took another step towards him, inching my way closer.

" _You can rid me of it, can you not?_ "

He nodded, still smirking.

" _Good, then do it and I will spare your life!_ " It was a useless threat, but I had to try. I needed him to get it out of me, and even the darker part of me agreed.

" _You cannot harm me, girl. You're far too weak,_ " he taunted.

" _Please, the darkness in me could easily kill you. Don't deny it,_ " I said.

He stared at me for a moment then stepped up closer to me as he had earlier. I looked into the dark pits of his eyes and saw my reflection in them. My eyes were dark like his, but blacker and frightening. Good, I wanted to look frightening.

" _You truly wish to be spared of this gift? You know the only way to destroy it is to kill you?_ "

I nodded. " _But only if I am weak hearted. We both know I am not. Take it out of me, Malekith. I will beg if I have to._ "

I wouldn't really, not ever. But in truth I was desperate. Desperate for the creature that was part of me, to leave and never return.

Malekith only laughed and without any warning, he drew his blade, now marked with the dark magic of the Aether, and stabbed it through my heart.

I felt the pain, and hard as it was, I felt relief. I sensed the darkness leaving my body and it was glorious. Painful, but worth it. My bones ached and I felt the same burning sensation spread through my body, like a wildfire. It seemed the darkness would not leave without leaving behind some kind of pain.

When he was finished, he pulled the blade from my chest and left me crumpled on the ground. The battle of Thor, Loki and the elves raged around me as I lay there, trying to keep myself alive. I wouldn't die, I wouldn't. Not now, not this way. Though I was drained of any energy, I placed my hand over my chest and used what magic I could to heal the wound.

It wasn't enough. Staring up at the sky, I saw the darkened mist that I knew used to be part of me. It hovered over me, like a person standing guard. I saw two dark pits for eyes which seemed to be staring at me as I lay there. An arm like part of it, reached out to me, and I saw something glow. It was healing me. I felt stronger with each second and when it finished, the mist vanished into thin air, disappearing from sight.

Disappearing from my life.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! :3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone!  
**

 **I hate to say it but this is the last chapter until the epilogue (which will be posted tomorrow :3) I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it (and if you don't...well I'm sorry but oh well :P)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

When I gathered my strength, I pushed myself upwards and looked around. I saw that the battle had all but finished. The only remaining enemy was the creature that belonged to Malekith. I saw it fighting Thor, and that was where I headed. I pulled my blade from its sheath, a new found strength and agility pushing me forward. I had not felt so...flexible and so alive in... Well, all of my life.

I came at the creature as it knocked Thor down, and sliced its back with the side of the blade. Unfortunately for myself, it did no good. It barely scratched the creature, and if anything, only angered it. Spinning around, it swung out its arm and knocked me back. Coughing from the blow, I felt around for my blade when I saw the thing approach me.

Frantically, my fingers felt around through the dirt for the familiar feeling of my handle. With no such luck as the creature brought his fist down, I rolled out of the way and raised my hands. I blasted him with energy, knocking him back, but that did not keep him away. Coming at me again, I kept my stance, prepared to do some harm. But the creature was stopped when a long blade ran him through.

Breathing heavily, I looked around behind him, and saw Loki stepping back.

He smiled at me briefly, saying, "Glad to see you're cured."

"As am I," I replied, yet our smiles were wiped from our faces when the creature took hold of Loki and pulled him into the blade still sticking out of its chest.

Loki's face fell and I felt my body go numb as I screamed.

"No!" I shouted, and I lunged at the creature. It easily shook me off but I kept attacking. Using spells and the last of my daggers, I did what I could, hurting it if I could manage it. But nothing seemed to affect it. Loki's body fell to the ground, crumpled and hardly moving. I heard Thor shout nearby, and when he came to me, we both ran to Loki's side.

"See you in hell, monster," Loki said. I turned to look at the creature looming over us and saw a red box on its side beeping. It exploded seconds later, consuming the creature folding it from the outside and sucking it into the small black hole.

When it was gone, I turned my attention from it, to Loki. I gripped his hand tightly, as did Thor.

Loki's breathing became ragged, urgent, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I looked at him.

"No, no, no, no," Thor said, lifting Loki's head and holding him close. I let him. I couldn't deny him the chance to hold his brother. So I let myself grip Loki's hand instead, tighter and tighter as if holding it would keep him alive.

"Oh, you fool, you didn't listen," Thor said.

"I know, I'm a fool...I'm a fool," Loki said, then bent slightly in pain.

I choked on my own breath, unable to stop myself from crying.

"Stay with us, okay?" Thor urged.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh..." I tried, hoping to calm him. His face began to lose its colour, going to a blue-ish grey. I wanted to be sick. I couldn't bear the sight of him dying. I just couldn't.

"It's alright. I will tell father what you did here today," said Thor. Loki looked at him then glanced at me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"I didn't do it for him," said Loki softly, and then his eyes closed and he was gone.

"Nooo!" Thor growled in anger.

I joined him, yelling at the skies, cursing whatever came to mind. I held onto Loki's cold hands despite the life gone from him. I wouldn't let him go.

Thor and I remained at his side, and even when Thor told me we should have left, I shook my head.

"No," I said, my voice coming out shaky. "I won't leave him."

"You must, we must."

"NO!" I shouted at him now. "You cannot ask me to do this, Thor. You cannot."

Thor stood from his place, and walked behind me, lifting me under my arms. I kicked and struggled against him and when he finally put me down, I slapped him across the face.

He did not seem angered by this, and once I'd finally calmed down enough to think straight, I apologized.

"Think nothing of it...you must...return to Asgard. Tell father of his death...I must return to earth with Jane to deal with Malekith."

I looked up at him with a frown. "I will go with you," I said.

"No, you are in no state-"

"And you are? Your brother just died! The man I love was just murdered, I will not go home! I will not-leave-him," I hiccuped, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks now.

Thor shook his head, and pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly as I cried again, his embrace the only thing that kept me sane. I wanted to go with him, wanted to kill Malekith with my own bare hands. Yet Thor was right, I had to return to Asgard, and tell Odin of his son. It was best for him to hear from me or Thor, but if Thor was leaving, I would have to do.

"Return to Asgard, take the ship and help protect the people from any danger. That is how you can help," said Thor. His voice was low, and calming, though I heard the sadness in it.

"Do you really think me so weak that I cannot fight Malekith?" I asked.

"No, I think you strong, and powerful, Elena. As did Loki," he answered.

Closing my eyes, I nodded to myself slowly and told myself I would go for Loki. I pushed away from Thor as he released me from his hug and then we went our separate ways.

/

I took the small ship we'd come in, back through the pathway that Loki had shown us. I was asleep when it happened but it was not difficult to find.

When I returned to Asgard, I did not go Odin right away. I should have, but I chose not to. Instead I went to my chambers and for a long while just cried. Cried and cried, screamed and cried again. I hated myself for not being able to save him, and for not going with Thor when I should have. But perhaps he was right. I was not in the right state of mind to fight. I knew better than to do my fighting when I was in any over-emotional state. It clouded my judgement, made me sloppy.

I cried for some time, and when I felt like I would cry no more, I took up one of my other swords and left my room. I headed down the halls, automatically heading to the training yard. That was where I would go. I would go and hit something until I felt calm. Yet I knew I would never be calm again. Not until I knew Malekith was dead.

In passing, a guard came to me, grabbing my arm as Loki often did, and he pulled me aside. He seemed curious as to why I was back, but the others were not. So I told him. I told him that Loki was dead, that he had been killed and justice was not yet done. The guard looked into my eyes, and I was reminded of how Loki used to look into them. He offered his condolences and I brushed them off as he went to tell the king.

I reached the training yard minutes later, and I didn't hesitate to start attacking the nearest props set up for training. I hit glowing targets, swinging my sword in an expert yet sloppy manner. I let all of my anger go into my swings and it helped a little bit, but it would never be enough to make me feel better.

/

It was late into the evening when Thor returned from earth. He came to me while I sat in my chambers on the edge of my bed. I stared at my hands, and when he knocked, I simply called for him to enter. I brought my head up and looked at Thor expectantly, awaiting news of the battle on earth.

"So, did you win?" I asked. My voice came out far quieter and monotonous than I had planned.

"I did. I would not be alive if I hadn't," he chuckled, attempting humour, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

I rose from my seat, and walked to him. I nodded to him, and took his hand in mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze. A feeling of great triumph washed through me at the mention of Malekith's death. It wasn't much, since I had wanted to kill him, but Thor deserved that honour more than I. So I was greatly pleased to hear of his death.

"What will you do now?" I questioned, gesturing now for him to join me on the edge of my bed.

He sat down as he shrugged, the bed sinking under his weight.

"I must speak to my father, discuss some matters close to heart. I assume he pardoned you for what we did?" he inquired.

"Yes, I owe him many favours, but yes. What I meant, by the way, was will you stay here now? Or return to Midgard to see Jane?"

"If I can, I will go to see Jane and spend more time there. I do not want to remain here, not when I can see her," he explained.

"Of course, I understand," I replied with a nod.

We sat in silence for a while, saying nothing to one another. I didn't know what more to say, I didn't want to bring up Loki's death again. It would only make me angry and upset. But Thor seemed to need answers on that front never the less.

"How are you faring? I saw the marks you left on the training props," he chuckled again, and once more, I didn't laugh."Truly though, how are you?"

"Bearing up. It has only been a few hours...and I know I will never be over his death, but I suppose I am alright. For now at least," I said. I breathed in deeply and sighed, looking up at Thor.

"Well, if you need anything, you can simply ask," he told me, rising from the bed and heading through the doors.

"Tell Jane I send my regards," I called after him. He turned his head round to smile and nodded before the doors closed again.

I sat alone for a while, laying back on my bed and staring at the domed ceiling. I wondered if now that the darkness was gone from me, if I would be able to sleep again, peacefully at least. Then I realized that even with the Aether gone, Loki's face would haunt my dreams for years to come. But like the nightmares of Dark Elves and eternal darkness, I would face it when the time came.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! :3**


	13. Epilogue

**Hello everyone!  
**

 **Tis a sad day for this is the final part of this story. Thanks to all of you who've read and reviewed and followed this with me. I hope you've enjoyed the series!**

 **Without further ado, this is the epilogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

A guard came knocking at my door, late into the evening. It had already been a few weeks since the Dark World, and I still felt the aching pain in my heart that would never leave. Placing the book I had been reading aside, I stood and walked to the door. My eyes glazed over the uniformed guard, barely seeing him.

"Yes?" I asked, more like snapped, when he stood in silence for far too long. I didn't mean to get angry, but at the moment I didn't care.

"The king wishes to speak with you, in the throne room," the guard answered, looking offended.

I couldn't imagine why Odin would want to speak with me, but I didn't refuse. After all, he had pardoned me of any treason I had committed and now I owed him my loyalty. Whatever it was he wanted, I followed the guard through the palace to the throne room. Once we'd reached the doors, I told the guard I would be able to go on my own from there, and headed down the hall. No matter how many times I'd walked through it, I felt as though it was never ending. A looming challenge that I had to face whenever it came.

Now it felt exactly like that, only worse. My heart was heavy and my mind was on other things aside from what the king could possibly want. Still, I held my head high as I reached the end of the hallway, and once there, knelt on one knee. As usual and as was custom, I raised my arm over my chest, and bowed my head, awaiting his orders. Without lifting my head, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me as I knelt there.

I was tempted to raise my head, to look up at the king, but didn't do so until I heard him speak.

"Lift your gaze, Elena, and look at me," he said.

I expected to hear the familiar tone that belonged to Odin, that belonged to an elderly king, but that wasn't what I heard. Instead the voice was low. It was young and…almost sly. A voice I knew far too well to go unmissed.

I felt my body tense and my lips begin to quiver once I realized who it was that stood before me. When I finally allowed myself to raise my head it wasn't Odin who stood towering over my kneeling body.

It was Loki.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! :3**

 **Until the next time!**

 **-TE10**


End file.
